Fix You
by kayleeb173
Summary: Cammie and Zach are two young, rich kids with seemingly perfect lives and no idea what it means to be in love. When they meet each other for the first time during a banquet party, they also have no idea that their worlds are about to be turned completely upside down. But not every love story has a happy ending. Lots of Zammie! Also warning: Dark themes & language. Rated T. R&R :-)
1. Chapter 1

Cammie POV

"Stand up straight, Cameron." My mother scolded me for about the hundredth time that night. "You don't want to meet the head of Goode Enterprises slouching now do you?" she asked, casting me a disapproving look.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes but did as she said, fixing my posture and smoothing the soft fabric of my dress. It was a tight black, long sleeve that stopped at mid-thigh and fit my slight curves like a glove. My hair was styled in soft waves that stopped just above my waist and my make up was done simply and exquisitely, just like it was supposed to be.

"Tell me again why meeting the head of Goode Enterprises is so important in the first place?" I asked, glancing around the large room. The place was crowded with dozens of people I'd never seen before in my entire life. Everyone was dressed up in expensive-looking gowns and suits, and the waiters were serving flutes of champagne on silver trays.

"It's for your father." She said through a clipped tone. "He wants to make a good impression."

"He always makes a good impression." I pointed out. "It's what he's best at."

"Quit your complaining." She snapped at me, although I wanted to point out that I wasn't complaining in the first place. "They're coming over here." She then whispered in a hushed tone, quickly running a hand through her curls. "Smile."

I again did as she said, forcing a small smile to my face as my father approached us from the other side of the room with two men, one older and one younger, following closely behind him.

He smiled broadly at us. "My beautiful family." He greeted us in that business-salesman voice of his. It was the one he used whenever he was trying to make a good impression on someone important.

"Minus our dear Grant of course." my mother added, referring to my twin brother, who was at an overseas tournament for soccer. "He's at a charity tournament in London playing soccer to raise money for underprivileged children." she said with a smile while I tried not to groan out loud, because leave it to my mother to jump at any opportunity to brag about Grant.

My father smiled as well, stepping close to my mother and placing an awkward arm around her shoulders. "We are very proud of him." he said warmly, and I tried not to cringe at how rehearsed everything coming out of their mouths sounded.

The older man with whom my father had walked over with didn't seem to notice. He was a taller man, with graying hair and dark eyes. He was dressed in a tux that looked more expensive than my car and smelled strongly like brandy and musk.

"That sounds just wonderful. Zachary here loves the game." he remarked, clapping a large hand on the shoulder of the younger man.

I studied his face closely, trying to figure out where I'd seen him before. He looked extremely familiar, and I noticed he couldn't have been more than two years older than me. He was attractive and dressed in very expensive-looking suit. He was tall and well-built, with tanned skin, dark hair, and a pair of emerald-green eyes that stood out to me right away.

"I do." he smirked, his green eyes flickering in my direction as he spoke. "Maybe Grant and I could play sometime." he added, but I could tell he'd only said it to benefit his father.

The older man had turned his attention from his son to me. "And who might this lovely young lady be, Matthew?" he asked with a polite smile, his dark eyes sweeping across my face.

I felt my palms begin to sweat slightly as my father placed a hand at the small of my back. "This is my daughter Cameron."

"Cammie." I corrected him quickly, almost instinctively. I caught my mother's disapproving glare out of the corner of my eye but ignored it.

"Cammie." he nodded, offering a hand for me to shake. "Edward Goode." he said, and I reached out to shake his hand gently. "It's a pleasure my dear."

"The pleasure is all mine." I recited through a pleasant tone, remembering what my mother had told me to say whenever meeting new people.

"How old are you?" he asked. "My son Zachary has just turned nineteen and I figure you can't be much younger."

"Almost eighteen." I replied, trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"Have you decided what school you'll be going to in the fall?" he asked.

"I was accepted to the University of California in Berkeley this past winter." I replied politely, feeling his son's eyes on my face.

"That's a fabulous school." he said. "I do wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you very much sir." I answered politely.

"A lovely daughter you have here Matthew." Edward remarked, clapping my father on the shoulder. My mother nodded stiffly and I almost felt triumphant that for once, someone had focused more on me than her.

"What do you say we talk a bit about business now Matthew? I've been dying to all night and it seems the party's died down enough don't you think?" Edward asked my father, who nodded immediately.

"Let's move over to the lounge." he suggested quickly, almost as if he was scared Edward might change his mind. "Why don't you and Zachary get to know each other a bit?" my father said to me, and I could tell what he really meant was something along the lines of 'make Edward's son like you enough to convince his father to do business with me.'

I nodded and turned to Zachary, who hadn't moved his eyes from the side of my face the entire time. "Let's go get a drink." I muttered under my breath, taking his arm and leading him in the opposite direction before my mother had the chance to say anything.

"A drink?" he snorted, walking fast to keep up with me. "Aren't you like sixteen?" he mocked, smirking at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Seventeen, actually, if you were paying any attention back there."

"I wasn't."

"Shocker." I said sarcastically as we came to a stop in front of the bar. "Vodka tonic." I muttered at the bartender, who was a younger, good-looking guy I'd recognized from other, similar events.

"Right up Ms. Morgan." he said through a slight southern accent, smiling kindly at me.

Zach snorted again from next to me, and I'd almost forgotten he was even there. "Vodka tonic? Who are you? A mid-thirties divorcee or something?" he laughed and I felt my blood begin to boil slightly.

"Wow you really know how to make a good first impression Zachary." I said dryly as the bartender came back with my drink. "Thank you." I said politely to him as he slid the glass across the counter.

"It's Zach sweetheart." he murmured lowly, before turning towards the boy. "Give me a scotch and soda."

Now it was my turn to laugh at him. "A scotch and soda?" I asked. "Really?"

"What?"

"That's the kind of drink my dad would order." I said, taking a long sip from my glass.

"Then your dad must have good taste." he replied, taking the drink and sliding a few bills across the counter.

I rolled my eyes. "God."

"What now?" he asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

"You're just like them."

"Like who? Our dads?" he smirked at me, taking a long swig from the glass in his hands before swirling the ice. "There's where you're wrong."

"Oh really."

"Yes really."

I didn't say anything and we stared at each other for a few long seconds before I turned away. "How come I've never seen you before Zach?" I asked.

"I try to avoid these types of things as much as I can." he explained. "The whole dressing-up-in-a-tux thing isn't exactly my forte."

I raised an eyebrow, letting my eyes sweep over his muscular form. "You don't look horrible." I admitted, letting the words slip out of my mouth before my brain had the chance to process them.

He smiled, raising his eyebrows at me. "Oh really?" he tilted his head to the side slightly. "Is that you talking or that vodka tonic?"

I chewed my lip and shrugged. "Little bit of both I guess."

He smirked again, which was already becoming annoying. "You don't look so bad yourself." he said lowly, sipping from his drink. I felt my cheeks grow hot. "You're also pretty cute when you blush."

I laughed, turning so he couldn't see my face. "Stop."

He continued to smirk. "This is pretty fun." he said thoughtfully, draining the rest of his drink in one long sip. "Maybe I should come to these things more often." he added in a suggestive tone, to which I rolled my eyes.

"You're a pig."

He laughed. "Why do you say that?"

"You know why."

"Just because I'm flirting with you?"

"Oh so that's what you call this?" I asked, chewing my bottom lip.

He opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance because just then my phone went off loudly, causing a few people sittings a ways down the bar to turn and look at me. I ignored them and quickly fished it out of my bra, an action that did not go unnoticed by Zach.

"What?" I muttered into the phone.

"Cammay!" a strong British accent greeted me loudly as I pressed the mobile to my ear.

I rolled my eyes. "What's up Bex?"

"Are you coming tonight or what?" she asked, and it sounded like she was screaming.

I glanced up at Zach, who watching me carefully, before answering. "I don't know if I can make it." I told her.

"Ditch that stupid rich people party and drive down Cam, you're missing out!" she said, slurring slightly.

I continued chewing my lip and pondered my options. I couldn't just leave Zach, because I knew my father would kill me if I did. But on the other hand, my best friends were throwing one of the biggest parties of the summer and I wasn't about to just miss it.

"You know what," I said, looking at Zach. "I'll be there in half an hour."

"Fuck yes." Bex cheered. "Find me when you get here!"

"Alright." I said, hanging up. I then turned to Zach. "Do you want to get out of here?"

He looked taken aback for a few seconds, but recovered quickly. "I didn't realize you were so forward." he joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Not to hook up you idiot." I said, and I swore he looked a little disappointed. "My friends are throwing a huge ass party tonight and I'm not about to miss it because I'm stuck here with you, of all people."

He snorted. "So let me get this straight. You're inviting me to a party? As in, you and I are going to a party together?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"How could I ever say no to that." he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're a pig." I said again. "Now let's go before my mother sees us." I said quickly, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the nearest exit.

"Where exactly are we going?" Zach asked as we stepped outside.

I glanced at him. "Los Angeles."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "And how are we supposed to get there?"

I smirked up at him, fishing a set of car keys out of my bra. "This is how."

Zach's eyes widened slightly. "How much can you fit in there?"

I shrugged. "Big boobs, big bra." I said with a shrug, my words sounding a lot more suggestive than I'd meant them to.

He licked his lips as his eyes flitted over my chest area. "I'll keep that in mind." he murmured, and I couldn't help the small pool of heat that formed in the pit of my stomach as his words registered.

"Let's go." I said, avoiding his eyes as I began walking in the direction of the parking lot.

Zach trailed slowly behind me, and I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't dare turn back to look at him. He was making me nervous and I was not the type of girl to get nervous about anything, especially a guy.

It wasn't hard to find my car; it was the only brand new, silver Camaro in the entire lot. My parents had bought it for me a few weeks ago after they'd missed my championship volleyball game and then failed to even call to ask how it'd went.

"Here we are." I announced, unlocking the doors with the small remote on my keychain.

"Nice ass car." Zach murmured as he pulled the passenger side door open.

"I know right." I said, jamming the keys into the ignition.

"Let me guess." he said. "Daddy bought you this for your birthday."

"Sure." I said through a clipped tone. "Let's go with that."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What, that's not it?"

I snorted. "It wasn't for my birthday." I said, chewing my lip. "My parents miss out on a lot of stuff parents shouldn't miss out on. So instead of like a simple 'I'm sorry', they usually buy me a lot of new clothes or a new phone or in this case, a new car." I explained. "But I don't know why I'm trying to explain this to you, you probably get it right?" I asked, glancing at him.

He shrugs. "My dad makes a better effort than most dads." he admitted. "But sometimes he just doesn't get it, you know?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I know that." I added dryly.

"You seem upset whenever you talk about your parents." he observed quietly.

I was gripping the steering wheel so tightly I was sure my knuckles had gone completely white. "It's complicated with them." I said through gritted teeth, feeling annoyed that we were even talking about this. "They aren't there when they need to be," I took a deep breath. "And when they are there, I wish they weren't."

"Sounds like you can't wait til you move out then, huh?" he half-jokes, and I was grateful for it.

"Oh you don't even know."

He smiled at me. "Where do you want to go?"

"Well I definitely want to stay in California." I said matter-of-factly. "How about you?"

He shrugged. "I've always liked the idea of somewhere kind of quiet, you know? I don't really know if I can see myself living in the city when I'm older, but then on the other hand I can't really see myself living anywhere but here."

"Someplace quiet would be nice." I admitted as I turned the car into a familiar-looking side street.

He nodded. "Don't get me wrong, everything about California is awesome in its own little way, but sometimes I feel like if I stay here then I'm sort of trapped, you know? My father stayed here and got a typical job as a rich, boring businessman and now he's got a kid and wife and he's one of the most unhappy guys I've ever met. Whatever happens, I just don't want to be him. I don't want to be unhappy."

"I don't think anyone wants to be unhappy." I murmured as we pulled into the long, winding driveway of my best friends house. "But sometimes life just gets the better of us, you know?"

Zach smiles down at me as I cut the engine. "Not me Cammie." he says. "Nothing gets the best of Zach Goode." he said matter-of-factly, and I couldn't help but smile.

"How inspiring." I muttered sarcastically.

"It is, isn't it?" he said, sounding proud of himself.

"Let's just go." I giggled, climbing out of the drivers seat. "I need to get real fucking drunk right now."

He smirked as he came around the car to stand next to me. "After you." he said mock-politely.

I turned so that I was facing Zach and held up a hand for him to stop. "Hold on." I said, my eyes sweeping over his suit. "This is a party," I said, stripping off his jacket and loosening his black tie. "Not a funeral."

He smirked down at me, letting me swiftly undo the tie from around his neck. I tossed the jacket and tie into the backseat of my car and then turned my focus towards his dark hair, which was styled up by gel. I ran my fingers through it a few times so that it looked less preppy, and then stood back to admire my work.

"Better." I said, chewing my lip.

"Now can we go in?" he said in a whiny voice, wrapping an arm around my neck. He pulled me away from the car and towards the front door, where people kept coming in and out. I breathed in Zach's musky scent and smiled to myself, secretly liking his arm around me. "Just do me one favor tonight, alright Cam?" he breathed into my ear, and I felt the hairs on the back of neck prick.

"Sure." I choked out, trying not to sound so affected.

"Don't leave me." he said seriously, his green eyes piercing my blue ones.

I didn't know exactly what he meant or why it seemed like such a huge deal to him, but I nodded anyways.

"I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>Really long first chapter, I know. :-) But I hope someone, anyone reads this and reviews it so I know if I should even keep going. I have a lot of awesome ideas so far and any feedback is much appreciated! Hoped you guys liked it.. :-)<strong>

**~Kaylee **


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie POV

Loud was an understatement. There were people everywhere, and the entire first floor reeked of alcohol and weed. A few guys were passed out on the large living room couch while a group of girls who looked barely old enough to be freshmen danced drunkenly atop a coffee table.

"Let's go to the kitchen." I said loudly into Zach's ear, over the pounding of the music.

He nodded quickly, and I tried not to gag as we passed a group of twenty-something's doing Jell-O shots in the front foyer, clinging closely to Zach's arm as we weaved through the crowd of people.

"This is pretty crazy for a high school party." He said as we pushed through the kitchen door.

I nodded, scanning the room quickly for any sign of my friends. "This is nothing, though, compared to spring break."

He smirked. "I don't doubt it."

"Cammie!" Macey's high-pitched voice caught my attention, and I spotted the dark-haired girl quickly making her way over to us from the other side of the large kitchen. She looked a mess at first glance; her make up was smeared, she was drenched in sweat, and her once-curled hair was sticking up in all different directions.

"Shit Macey." I said as she stumbled into my arms. She reeked like vodka and cigarette smoke.

"I'm a lil drunk." She slurred, giggling loudly. "And maybe a lil high too."

I glanced up at Zach, who looked perfectly amused with the whole situation. "You need to pull yourself together." I said to her, snatching the red Solo cup out of her hands. "And where the fuck is Bex?"

"Did someone call my name?" a strong British accent asked from behind me. I turned to see my other best friend standing there, looking considerably more sober than Macey, much to my relief.

"Bex." I breathed, grinning widely as she pulled me in for a hug.

"You made it." She said excitedly, pulling back from the embrace. Her dark eyes flitted over to Zach, who was standing silently next to me. "Who's the man candy?" she asked bluntly, crossing her arms.

Zach smirked at her. "Zach Goode." He said in that deep voice of his. "It's a pleasure."

Macey gasped dramatically. "I knew you looked familiar." She exclaimed, poking him in the arm. "You're that super rich guy with the super rich dad." She slurred, taking a long sip from her cup. "Nice job Cam." She congratulated me, and I felt heat rise to my cheeks as Zach turned his eyes to me.

"We're gonna go get something to drink." I said stiffly, grabbing Zach's hand and quickly dragging him away from my friends before they had the chance to say anything else.

"Your friend seems to think I'm pretty hot." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes and poured us each a drink. "Don't flatter yourself Goode." I replied, taking a long sip from my cup. "You're alright."

"Alright?" He repeated, casting me a disbelieving look. "I think you're lying."

"Do you really?" I snapped at him, taking a sip from my cup.

He smiled at me. "You're kinda cute when you're flustered."

"I am not flustered, I'll have you know." I said, scoffing at him.

"Okay." He said, sounding unconvinced.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"If you say okay one more time I'm going to kick you in the balls."

"Don't get hasty with me Morgan."

"I'll do what I want." I shot back, narrowing my eyes at him.

We stared at each other for a few long seconds before I turned away. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, speed walking to catch up with me as I began making my way towards the back porch.

"Do you smoke?" I asked him suddenly, watching for his reaction.

He thought about it for a few seconds before shrugging. "Sometimes. Why?"

I grabbed his hand again and led him through the back door, onto a sizable, wooden porch leading out to the backyard. I spotted Bex talking to a guy who looked familiar, but there was no sign of Macey.

"Bex." I called for her, and she turned immediately towards my voice, a knowing smile tugging at her lips as she made her way back over to us.

"It's about time Cam." she muttered, handing me a lighter and rolled joint.

I glanced back at Zach, who wore that same stupid smirk on his face. "What?" I asked, placing the joint between my lips. Bex had wandered back off towards the kitchen, leaving Zach and I to ourselves.

"You don't seem like the type of girl, that's all." he said, shrugging slightly.

I smiled at him and cuffed my hand around the end of the joint, holding the lighter to it for a few seconds before pulling back, letting a long stream of smoke escape through my lips. I then turned to Zach. "Do you want to?" I asked, holding it out for him.

He smirked at me and grabbed the joint, taking a few long puffs before handing it back to me. We went on like this for a few minutes, until there was nothing left and I could feel my head buzzing from all the smoke. My face felt heavy and my entire body seemed to be fizzing with heat.

"I feel it." I murmured slowly, tilting my head back and forth.

Zach was grinning like an idiot. "Feel what?"

I laughed loudly. "I'm so high."

"I'm so low." he replied back, laughing at himself.

"You're funny." I said to him, my voice sounding thick.

"You know what we need?" he asked, leaning down so that his lips hovered above my ear. "Some al-co-hol." he said, sounding out the word.

I nodded quickly, my eyelids beginning to feel heavy as I led him back into the house. "Bottoms up." I laughed as I poured us each anything drink. He grasped his cup in his hand and titled it backward, as did I.

I let the liquid slip down my throat, feeling it burn as it went down. "Shit." I gasped, shaking my head a couple times. "That's strong."

"Too strong for little Cammie?" he mocked, puffing out his bottom lip at me.

"Is that a challenge?" I narrowed my eyes at him and refilled each of our cups, shoving his toward him.

He shrugged once, swirling his drink at he stared me down. "We all know who'd win that challenge." he said arrogantly, pointing at himself.

I rolled my eyes. "Then let's see it." I said, motioning towards the cup in his hand.

He shook his head. "Ladies first."

I scoffed at him, not about to back down from a challenge. "Fine." I muttered, bringing the cup to my lips. I winced as the alcohol burned down my throat for the second time. "Shit, shit, shit." I gasped.

"Too much?" he asked.

"A little bit." I slurred slightly, holding my fingers close together. "I'm drunk." I announced to him slowly, a smile spreading out across my face as the words left my mouth.

He grinned. "I can tell."

I looked up at him through my lashes and pouted. "Why aren't you drunk?" I asked.

"Because I'm not a lightweight." he answered, setting his drink down.

"Not fair." I slurred, grabbing his hand to balance myself.

"Easy does it." he said, wrapping an arm around my waist as he lead me to the nearest couch.

"You're strong." I said, placing my hands on his arms. I giggled and pulled him down to sit next to me. "Can I sit on your lap?" I asked, leaning towards him. "Pretty please?"

He swallowed hard. "I don't know if that's the best idea Cam-"

"Don't be stupid." I cut him off, sloppily kicking off my heels before crawling over to him.

I placed myself in his lap so that one of my arms was around his neck while both my legs dangled over the other side of his lap. "You're comfy." I giggled into his ear, feeling him shudder slightly as my breath hit the side of his neck.

"And you're drunk." he reminded me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I know that silly." I said, my fingers finding their way to the hairs at the bottom of his neck.

He took a couple deep breaths. "Maybe we should find Bex again." he suggested, and I smiled, leaning over so that my lips were to his ear.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked lowly.

"You make me nervous." he answered almost instantly, his green eyes piercing my blue ones.

"Yeah right." I muttered.

"I'm serious." he said softly, his thumb tracing small circles along my lower back.

"You wanna know a secret?" I asked, my fingers moving from the back of his neck to the front collar of his dress shirt. He nodded silently, as my fingers smoothed the fabric of his shirt gently. "You make me nervous too." I whispered, slurring my words together.

"Is that so?" he breathed, and I could my heart beating exceptionally fast as I stared down at his green eyes.

The air around us felt charged, and I couldn't help but ask, "Do you wanna kiss me?"

I heard his breath hitch. His eyes flickered down towards my lips momentarily before returning to my eyes. "Yes." he murmured softly, and it was only then that I noticed how close our faces were to each other.

"Then why don't you just do it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "You're drunk Cam. And really fucking high."

I smiled bitterly and turned away from him. "So?"

"So I'm not about to take advantage of you." he said seriously, and for some reason, it annoyed me.

"You've probably kissed other girls when they were drunk." I said, frowning.

"I want to kiss you when you're not under the influence." he replied simply, bringing his other hand up to touch the side of my face. "So you'll remember it."

His words were making my insides do little somersaults. "Okay." I breathed without thinking, as my head began to pound. I made a face and turned away from him again.

"What is it?" he asked, gripping my waist.

"My head." I groaned. My stomach lurched suddenly as I took a couple deep breaths. "I think I'm gonna throw up." I choked out, pushing off his lap.

"Cammie-" Zach had begun to say, but I didn't hear the rest because I'd taken off in the direction of the bathroom, holding my hand over my mouth.

I heard Zach's heavy footsteps behind me as I threw the bathroom door open and fell to my knees in front of the toilet. I felt two hands pulling my hair back as I bent over the toilet and began to throw up. My body shook as everything in my stomach came up, and I could feel tears pricking my eyes. I coughed for a few long moments, breathing heavy as I tried to pull myself together. I didn't drink often, but when I did, this was usually the type of thing that happened to me.

"Ugh." I groaned, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand.

Zach moved his hands from my hair to my arms, turning me so that I was facing him. "Are you okay?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

I shook my head, looking anywhere but him. "No."

He brushed a few strands of my hair behind my ear and sighed, a smile tugging at his pink lips as he stared down at me. "You really are a lightweight, huh?" he joked.

I scowled, smacking him in the chest. "A little." I admitted, sighing loudly. "I just wanna go to bed."

"I'd take you home," he said. "But I'm not driving tonight."

I nodded. "We can sleep here." I reassured him, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the bathroom.

"Here?" he asked. "Whose house is this anyways?"

"Bex's." I replied simply as we made our way back to the kitchen. My head was pounding and only thing I really wanted at that moment was sleep.

I scanned the room quickly, spotting Bex in the corner, sipping from a bottle as she watched a group of drunk guys attempt to arm wrestle on her kitchen table. Her dark eyes flickered up to meet mine from across the room and I motioned for her to come over.

"What's up?" she asked as she approached us. I was clinging to Zach's side, mostly because standing on my own two feet had become increasingly difficult since our walk from the bathroom.

"She just threw up." Zach answered for me, gripping my waist tightly.

"I need to sleep Bex." I mumbled, leaning into Zach's side.

"Jesus Cam." Bex said, shaking her head. "You know how you get when you drink." she says, setting her bottle down on the counter. I noticed how sober she still seemed to be, and remembered that Bex could probably drink four straight bottles of vodka and be totally unaffected by it.

"Follow me." she said, pushing through the kitchen door.

She led us up the long staircase, which Zach practically had to carry me up considering I was in no shape to walk on my own. "You guys can crash in my room in you want." she said to Zach, opening the door for us.

"Thank you." he breathed, holding me against his side as Bex cast us a knowing glance.

"But no funny business in my bed." she warned us, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Gross Bex." I mumbled.

She laughed and patted me on the shoulder. "Have a good night Cam." she said, making her way back down the stairs.

We stumbled into Bex's large bedroom, and the first thing on my mind was getting out of this dress. I made my way over to Bex's familiar dresser, pulling a t-shirt and a pair of soffees out of the drawers before turning back to face Zach.

"Are you going to sleep in that?" I asked groggily, pointing at his dress pants and shirt.

He shrugged. "I don't really have much of a choice now do I?"

I smiled lightly and disappeared into Bex's closet, sifting through a few piles of clothes before I found what I was looking for. "Wear this." I said, tossing him a t-shirt and sweats that happened to be my brother Grant's.

"Where did you-"

"My brother." I said. "He and Bex are kind of a thing and I figured he must've left something here."

He nodded. "I'm gonna go change in the bathroom."

I nodded, plopping down on the bed as he disappeared into the conjoining bathroom. I don't even remember falling asleep, but the next thing I knew, Zach was gently shaking me awake.

"Cam c'mon." he murmured in my ear, the backs of his fingers brushing gently across my jaw.

I groaned softly and forced my eyes open. "Can you unzip me?" I asked, my voice raspy.

He hesitated for a few seconds before nodding his head. "You gotta get up though." he said, holding out his hand for me as I pulled myself off the bed.

His hands gently ran up my arms, turning me around so that my back was to him. His fingers traced the skin at the base of my neck, before slowly pulling the zipper down. I felt the cold air hit the bare skin of my back and I turned slowly, so that I was facing Zach, noticing immediately how close he seemed to be.

"I wanna kiss you." he whispered lowly, and I felt my heart begin to beat a million miles a minute. His eyes had clouded over, and I could tell he was having very mixed feelings at the moment.

I wanted to kiss him more than anything, but I was tired and still very much drunk, and I knew he'd regret it if he kissed me while I was in this state. I smiled up at him, backing up a few steps and turning so that my back was to him again. "Don't look." I said halfheartedly.

I could feel him hesitate again. "I won't." he said finally, and I slowly slipped out of the dress, leaving me only in a strapless bra and lacy underwear.

I turned to see Zach staring at the wall, but I could tell he was trying to secretly peek at me out the corner of his eye. "You're a pig." I told him as I bent down to grab Bex's clothes from the floor.

He smirked, turning to look at me front on. I didn't even attempt to cover myself because we were both drunk and the chances of him remembering exactly what I looked like naked was a long shot. "Take a picture." I said, sliding the t-shirt over my head. "It'll last longer."

He smirked at me, coming to stand closer. "I'll keep that in mind." he said as I pulled the shorts on.

"I'm sure you will."

He smiled. "You know tonight was fun."

I glanced at him. "I'm glad." I said, yawning loudly. "I'm tired." I mumbled, moving over towards the bed.

Zach nodded in a agreement, but instead of climbing into the bed with me, he began to lay himself out on the floor. I smiled and cocked my head at him. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked, amused at him.

He gave me a confused look. "Laying on the floor?"

"The bed's big enough for both of us you know."

"I noticed."

"So then why are you on the floor?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

He looked at me funny for a few seconds, before pulling himself off the floor. "If you wanted to sleep with me that bad Cam, all you had to do was tell me." he muttered, climbing into the bed next to me. I smiled to myself and rolled over, snuggling closer to him as he pulled the covers over us.

I rolled my eyes. "You're-"

"A pig? I know." he interrupted me, and I could tell he was smirking, even though my back was to him.

"I was gonna say 'ass', but you're a pig too." I said.

He wrapped a tentative arm around my waist and drew me closer to his warm body. "Go to sleep." he whispered against my neck, and those were the last words I heard before my eyelids drooped closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that's the end, finally right?! I know this was a super long chapter but I didn't want to rush it and I tried to make it realistic. I don't want to make this a typical story where Zach and Cammie like fall in love within the first chapter, bc that's dumb and overdone. They're going to have a really complicated relationship and I'm enjoying every minute of writing it out for you guys. This was also in part to introduce Bex and Macey, so sorry if the entire thing wasn't Zammie fluff, haha, but don't worry! There's a lotttt more to come! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, I loved hearing your guys' opinions! Keep reviewing, it keeps me going! Thanks you guys for reading, remember to review, and I promise the next chapter will be up in a day or two! **

**~Kaylee :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie POV

The sound of birds chirping wakes me that next morning as I blink against the bright morning light seeping in through the windows. My head began throbbing almost immediately, and it only took a few seconds for me to remember that I wasn't the only one in the bed.

"Zach?" I said groggily, feeling his arms around my waist.

He mumbled something incoherent and buried his face deeper into the crook of my neck. I sighed and attempted to roll over, but found myself trapped in place by his arms.

"Let me up." I groaned softly, trying to pry his arms from around my waist.

"No." he said stubbornly. "You're warm."

I rolled my eyes and clawed at the sheets, trying to pull away from his grasp. "Zach I have to pee, c'mon."

He groaned and released me finally, pulling the covers back to his chin once I'd climbed out of the bed. I stumbled my way over to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me. After I'd finished going to the bathroom, I glanced in the mirror and tried not to wince as I took in my appearance.

My hair was a complete mess; half of it was still somewhat curled while the other half stuck up in all different directions. My make up was smeared slightly and I looked pale and _way_ too hungover for my own good.

"God." I muttered to myself, tying my hair back in a high ponytail. I washed my face a couple times in order to remove the rest of the makeup from my face before stepping back into the bedroom.

Zach was sitting up in bed, leaning against the headboard. His green eyes flickered as I walked in, a small smile ghosting across his lips. "Morning." he murmured, his voice sounding deeper than usual.

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. "Morning." I replied simply, walking over to him.

"You look pretty." he said, his lips parting slightly.

"So do you." I smiled, pinching his cheeks.

He swatted my hands away and pulled himself out of bed, stretching his muscular arms above his head, giving me a perfect view of his toned lower stomach.

"Like what you see?" he guessed in an arrogant tone, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Sure, sure." I said, patting his shoulder reassuringly. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Goode."

"I slept pretty well last night." he said, smirking at me.

I smirked right on back at him. "I'm sure you did."

He stared down at me for a few long seconds, looking like he wanted to say something. He never got the chance, though, because just then Bex burst through the door.

"Hey lovebirds!" she said loudly, and I could tell she'd been hoping to catch us doing something a little more scandalous.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't call us that."

"Don't be a prude, Cameron." she shot back, glancing towards Zach. "I came up to see if you two wanted any breakfast."

"I could eat." Zach said immediately, his green eyes lighting up.

I nodded. "Me too."

"Good." she breathed, motioning for us to follow her downstairs. "Macey's still passed the fuck out."

I laughed. "Are you really that surprised?"

Bex grinned and shook her head. "Not at all."

We entered the kitchen, and the smell of cooking bacon greeted us immediately. I sighed and breathed in the sweet aroma, taking my usual spot at Bex's counter.

"It smells so good." I said.

Zach slid into the seat next to me. "I'm so hungry."

Bex wasted no time in serving us the food. She had a thing for cooking for other people; I knew it was one of the things my brother Grant loved about her.

"I'm gonna go try to wake the beast." Bex said, referring to Macey. She placed a few strips of bacon on a plate and exited the kitchen, leaving Zach and I to ourselves.

I glanced over at him, and for the first time in the less than twelve hours we'd known each other, I actually realized what a stranger he was to me.

"Don't you think this is kind of weird?" I asked him, taking a big bite of my scrambled eggs.

He shrugged, knowing exactly what I meant. "Last night was the first time I've had real fun in a long ass time." he said, smiling down at me.

I grinned, looking down at my plate. "I'm glad."

"You think maybe we could do this again sometime?" he asked tentatively, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Maybe." I said, glancing up at him. "If you're lucky."

"Am I lucky?" he asked seriously, looking hopeful.

I shrugged, sliding out of my seat. I grabbed my plate, placing it in the sink before turning back to face him. "I guess we'll just have to see, huh?"

He smirked at me. "I guess so."

"Where's my phone?" I asked suddenly, realizing for the first time that morning that I hadn't the slightest idea where I'd left it last night.

Zach shrugged. "Check your bra."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "It's not in there." I said, rubbing my forehead. "Shit."

"What's the big deal?" he asked through a mouthful of bacon.

"My parents are going to kill me." I said. "Why don't you seem worried at all?"

He shrugged. "My dad trusts me." he explained. "He doesn't ask too many questions about where I go, what I do, etc."

I sighed. "I'm gonna go check upstairs."

Zach stood from his seat. "I'll come with."

We hurried back up the stairs, finding ourselves back in Bex's large bedroom. I checked the bathroom quickly, thinking I might've taken it in when I'd gone this morning, but had no luck.

"Maybe you should check under the bed." Zach suggested innocently.

I stared at him for a few seconds before smacking his chest hard. "You pig, you check under the bed."

He laughed, rubbing the spot where I'd hit him. "Fine, fine."

He bent down and stuck his head under the bed. I could hear him fumbling with something for a few seconds before he pulled out and turned to me, my phone in his hands.

I smiled widely. "I knew it was here somewhere." I said, only half-surprised to find a new crack down the middle of the front screen.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure."

I scowled at him, trying to figure out what to say next. "So now what?"

He shrugged, looking at me. "My dad's sending a car to come pick me up in a little while."

My heart dropped a little. "We should probably go downstairs then and wait." I said, tucking my phone into the waistband of my shorts.

His smiled faded. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked, right as I'd reached the bedroom door.

"No?" I said, glancing around the room.

That stupid smirk returned to his face as he held out a hand towards me. "Phone number." he said simply, glancing up at me through dark lashes. "How else are you supposed to call me?" he asked, and I could feel my stomach doing little flips.

"I'm sure I could've found you." I reassured him. "You're Zach Goode, after all."

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to go?" I asked as soon as I'd heard his car pull up to the house.<p>

Although I'd only known Zach for twelve hours, I _liked_ being around him. He'd turned my shitty night into a not-so-shitty night, and it was surprisingly easy to talk to him, which was always a plus. It was kind of like we just fit together, almost like puzzle pieces, and something about him made me want to know more.

He smirked. "I know my presence makes your day brighter Cam, but really there's no reason to be upset."

I decided to play along. "And why's that?"

"Because we're obviously gonna see each other real soon." he answered matter-of-factly.

I smiled. "You must think you're really lucky or something." I said, poking his chest.

He leaned closer to me. "I know I'm lucky sweetheart." he murmured, pulling back slightly.

I noticed how close he still was and swallowed hard. "Your driver's waiting for you out there you know." I managed to say.

He pulled all the way back and smirked. "Then I should probably get going." he said, but I could tell he'd wanted to say something else.

"It's been fun, Goode." I said as I walked him to the front door.

He stopped walking and turned to me. "Can I at least get a hug?" he asked, spreading his arms slightly.

I smiled and nodded, stepping forward to embrace him. I let myself completely melt into his body, and as he wrapped his muscular arms securely around my shoulders I let my arms slowly slide around his waist.

"I gotta go." he whispered into my ear after a few long seconds, and I reluctantly released him the same time he released me, stepping back as he turned towards the door. "Don't miss me too much Cam!" he called behind him as he jogged over towards the waiting car.

I rolled my eyes. "You're an ass." I mouthed to him as he climbed into the car.

I saw him smile from the backseat, and watched as the car slowly rolled out of the long driveway, my eyes following it until it had disappeared down the end of the street.

After Zach had left, Bex's house felt entirely too empty and quiet for my liking, but I knew I couldn't just leave her on her own with a hungover Macey and a huge mess to clean up.

"You are so in love with him." Bex said as soon as I'd walked into the kitchen, just having said goodbye to Zach.

I stared at her, shocked, for a couple of seconds. "What?"

Macey, who had been bent over the counter looking dead the entire time, sprung up into a sitting position and smirked at me. "Bex is so right you know." she said, holding a hand to her temple as she spoke. "Does anyone have a codeine?" she then asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Stick to Tylenol, Macey."

She rolled her eyes back at me. "Stick to Zach Goode, Cameron."

I scowled at her. "What's that even supposed to mean?"

"Don't even try to pretend you aren't into him." she said, pointing a finger in my direction.

"He was good company _for the night_." I admitted, emphasizing the last part. "But I'm not about to pursue that or anything." I assured both of my friends, knowing full well that going after a guy like Zach Goode would only end up hurting me in the long run.

Bex scoffed at me. "Well why not?" she demanded.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Okay but you obviously like him." Macey piped up.

"No."

"Yes."

"Cammie stop being such a pussy." Bex growled at me.

"I'm with Baxter on this one." Macey said firmly, holding a large bag of frozen peas to her forehead. "That's the shit." she murmured, closing her eyes and dropping her head back to the counter.

Bex bit back a smile and looked at me. "Just go with it Cam." she said. "You have nothing to lose."

"Except my dignity." I shot back. "Besides, I'm not even completely sure things between Josh and I are one hundred percent over." I admitted, picking at my fingernails. Josh Abrams was me ex-boyfriend. He was like a bad cold that never really went away but always seemed to show up at the worst times.

Macey's head snapped up. "Take those words back right now."

"Cammie." Bex said at the same time, sounding weary.

I shrugged. "We're over but we're not. And going after another guy isn't exactly going to sit well with him." I said, sounding like such an idiot. Of course Josh and I were over, but part of me was scared of him and what he might do to Zach.

Josh was the type of guy to go off on someone for even looking at him in the wrong way. While Zach was considerably larger than Josh in muscle, I still didn't want unnecessary shit going down between them if I could help it.

"Don't let that asshole influence your decisions Cameron." Macey scolded me.

I sighed loudly, wanting to change the subject. "Can we get drunk tonight?"

Bex laughed, glancing at Macey. "One third of the trashy trio has been temporarily disarmed I think."

Macey narrowed her eyes at Bex. "I hate you."

"Is that a yes?"

"I'm down." Bex said. "Can we go to a bar or something instead, though? I don't think another open house party is the way to go tonight."

"I can get us into Cabana." Macey grumbled from under her bag of peas, referring to a popular dance club in downtown Los Angeles. "But if I so much as try to _touch_ an alcoholic beverage tonight, one of you better fucking stop me."

Bex and I exchanged smiles. "We're on it, Mace." I assured her. "Don't you even worry."

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" I asked, stepping out from Bex's large, walk-in closet. I wore a short, tight, red dress that clung to my body and stopped around mid-thigh. It was low-cut, but not enough to the point where you could see everything. My hair was straight and fell all the way down to my butt, and my make up was done perfectly thanks to Macey and Bex.<p>

"Hot." Macey said approvingly.

Bex nodded in agreement. "If only Zach could see you." she said, shaking her head slowly and dramatically.

I rolled my eyes. "Can we not talk about Zach, or any boys for that matter tonight? I really just need to go out and have a good time as a single woman."

Bex snorted. "Oh barf."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Shut up Bex."

"Yeah Baxter, pipe down. Not all of us have sexy soccer boyfriends like you." she said, referring to Grant.

Now it was my turn to gag. "Please don't call my brother sexy in front of me. It creeps me out." I said, making a face.

Bex snorted, flipping her dark hair. "Can we just go already? I'm not getting any younger here, people." she reminded us, pointing towards the door.

I grabbed my phone and sprayed some perfume. "Let's go."

Macey squealed in excitement, clapping her hands together. "This could be the night ladies." she announced as we made our way downstairs.

"The night for what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"The night I find my soulmate Cammie." she replied, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

Bex rolled her eyes as she grabbed her car keys off the front table. "Not with this again."

"I'm serious guys." she says. "I know I've expressed in the past my utter distaste for such things as soulmates, but the more I watch The Young and the Restless the more the idea is growing on me."

I stared at her. "I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that at all."

Bex nodded quickly, ushering us out the front door. The warm, summer air greeted us as we stepped outside.

"God it's perfect out here." I said as we all climbed into Bex's Honda.

Bex nodded again in agreement, jamming the keys into the ignition. "A perfect night to get wasted." she added, throwing me a wink from the front seat.

Macey reached over to turn on the radio as Bex pulled out of the long driveway. She turned on some pop song I didn't recognize as Bex made a sharp turn onto a busy road.

The ride to Cabana barely took twenty minutes, and before I knew it, Macey had slipped a few bills to bouncer and we were inside. Much like Bex's party last night, the place was loud and crowded, but it didn't feel nearly as grimy as a living room full of drunk high schoolers, so that was a plus.

"I need a drink." I muttered to Bex, who nodded in agreement and followed me over to the bar while Macey lingered by a group of attractive, business-looking men.

"Vodka martini." I told the bartender.

"Make that two." Bex piped up, holding up two fingers. He nodded and disappeared to make the drinks.

"Why don't we do this more often?" I asked, leaning back against the bar counter.

I waited for Bex to answer, but she remained silent. I glanced over at her, noticing that she was too busy focusing on something or someone across the room.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, trying to see what she was seeing.

"Cammie." she whispered, her eyes turning to meet mine. "Don't look now, but I think Zach just walked in."

My heart plummeted to my stomach. "Don't fuck with me Bex I swear to god-"

"I'm dead serious." she hissed, cutting me off. Her dark eyes lit up. "Let's go say hi!"

I grabbed her arm. "Let's not."

Bex began to smile, but stopped. "Maybe we shouldn't after all." she said nervously.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked, not daring to glance over in Zach's direction.

Bex swallowed hard and hesitated for a few seconds. "Cammie I really don't wanna freak you out or anything, but-"

My mind began to race. "But what Bex?! Is he with a girl or something?" I asked, mentally slapping myself for even letting that thought into my mind. I'd met Zach a day ago, I shouldn't care if he's with someone else.

"Josh is here." she said slowly, and I could feel every single nerve in my body tighten.

Zach and Josh in the same place, at the same time, as me.

Oh great.

* * *

><p><strong>***PLEASE READ****<strong>

**Alright guys so that's the end of chapter 3! I know I'm leaving you guys on a little bit of a cliffhanger, but don't worry, next chapter is gonna be realllll exciting ;-) thanks for all the positive reviews, I love reading them and they're keeping me going! Keep reviewing I love hearing feedback! Also question for you guys: should I keep the story in Cammie's POV or occasionally switch to Zach's? again thanks for reading and remember there's a lot more coming as long as people keep reviewing! **

**~Kaylee :-) **


	4. Chapter 4

Cammie POV

"What do I do?!" I hissed at Bex, trying not to have a complete panic attack on the spot.

Bex continued scanning the room. "Zach is on the other side of the club, Cammie, chill out. It's Josh who you need to be worried about because he is making a beeline straight for us." she spoke quickly.

I could practically hear my heart as it hammered against my ribcage. "What do I do?" I asked Bex again, sounding desperate.

"Just act cool." she hissed, smoothing her hair.

I nodded and braced myself, feeling his presence before I heard it. "Cammie." Josh breathed as he approached us, a lopsided smile playing at his lips.

I forced a small smile and looked up at him. "Hi Josh."

He still looked as good as ever; he was dressed in a nice shirt and pants, his curly brown hair was styled up in a messy quiff, and his cheeks were tinted red.

"I've been meaning to call you." he said, still smiling.

Bex snorted. "Sure you did."

I could tell Josh was trying to be nice, because the smile didn't once drop from his face. He ignored her and looked directly at me when he spoke. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I already have one, but thanks." I said politely, hoping he'd get the hint.

"He placed a hand on the counter and tilted his head to the side slightly like he always did when he was trying to flirt. "You look good." he said, eyeing my dress.

"So do you." I replied, keeping my tone polite. I didn't want him getting any ideas.

He grinned that boyish grin of his and subtly leaned forward. "We haven't talked as much since school ended as I hoped we would." he said, and I could see Bex trying not to gag out of the corner of my eye.

I cleared my throat and stood from my barstool. "You know it's really hot in here Josh, I think Bex and I are just going to step out for a few minutes-"

"Already trying to get rid of me I see." he said, forcing a laugh, although I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"I-"

"Let's dance Cam." he cut me off, grabbing my arm. I felt his grip tighten slightly as I glanced back at Bex, and I knew he wasn't going away that easy.

"Okay." I relented finally, figuring if I gave him one dance he might leave me alone.

"I'll be here Cam." Bex told me, her dark eyes holding mine for a few long seconds. I knew she thought this was just as bad of an idea as I did, but it's not like I could do anything at this point. Josh had a nasty temper and the last thing I wanted was to piss him off here, in front of all these people.

Josh laced our fingers together and led me to the middle of the dance floor. He moved his hands to my hips, pulling our bodies close together, so that there was very little space between us.

"How have you been?" he asked, his hands dipping lower than I would've liked them to.

"Okay." I said, reluctantly wrapping my arms around his neck as he bent his head towards me.

"Just okay?"

I nodded, chewing my lip. "Yep."

"You seem tense, Cam." he observed, his thumbs running along my hip bones.

I shuddered involuntarily and back away slightly. "Josh-"

He smiled. "Relax."

I rolled my eyes as his pressed his lips to the corner of my ear. "Please don't." I muttered, unhooking my arms from his neck.

I craned my neck away from him, turning my head to the right to see the last person I wanted to see at that moment.

Zach.

He was staring at us, his expression unwavering. Our eyes met for a brief second before he looked away, his body language telling me everything I needed to know.

"I've missed you Cam." Josh murmured against my neck.

"Have you." I said, turning back to look at him. I was trying to concentrate on what he was saying, but I couldn't get Zach's face out of my head.

He nodded quickly. "It's a shame that things ended the way they did between us." he said, trying to sound sincere.

"A shame?" I repeated, not sure if I'd heard him correctly. "Josh you cheated on me."

"It was truly a mistake on my part." he said, sounding rehearsed.

I rolled my eyes, unhooking my arms from around his neck. "Okay Josh."

He frowned slightly, keeping his hands on my waist. "Don't be a bitch." he said to me, and suddenly, I didn't feel like being so polite anymore.

"Fuck off." I snapped at him, pulling away.

"What the hell?" he said, his expression shifting almost immediately.

"You don't miss me you asshole." I said, laughing in his face. "You're desperate and you really think I'm pathetic enough to take you back." I snorted. "You cheated on me. You don't care, you never did, and if you keep trying to come on to me Josh, I will kick you in your fucking balls."

"Don't act like you're all high and mighty sweetheart." he smirked down at me. He'd dropped the nice guy act almost too quickly. "You were a fun booty call while it lasted though." he said with a laugh, and that was all I needed.

The next thing I knew, the back of my hand was making contact with the side of his face. And it felt good. He stumbled backwards slightly, covering his cheek with his hand.

"You crazy bitch." he snapped at me, and I felt Bex's arms around me before I had the chance to respond.

"Go home Josh." she spat at him, dragging me in the opposite direction.

"Let me go." I said, untangling myself from Bex's arms as she attempted to drag me towards the front door.

"Cammie calm down." she said, reaching for me.

"I need some air." I said shakily, holding up a hand. "Please I'll be back in a second."

She hesitated for few seconds. "Fine."

I ignored the stares of several people who had witnessed the incident and made a beeline straight for the back door of the club, letting it slam behind me as I stepped outside. There were two guys and girl smoking cigarettes a few feet away, but other than that the the outside was completely vacant.

I was breathing heavy and my head was spinning. What had just happened? Did I really just slap my ex-boyfriend across the face in the middle of a club?

"Calm down." I murmured to myself, leaning back against the brick wall of the building. "Calm down."

I heard the back door of the club open and close again, but didn't have the energy to look up to see who it was.

"You've made a big mistake." Josh's voice cut through the air, my blood turning cold.

My head snapped up. "What the-"

"You really thought you could get rid of me that easily?" he asked, laughing. "That's cute." he turned his gaze towards the smokers. "Get lost." he barked at them, and they did as he said immediately, disappearing back into the club through the door.

"This isn't a game Josh." I snapped at him, taking a few, subtle steps backwards. My heart began to drum against my ribcage as a few chills creeped slowly up my spine. "Leave me alone."

"It's not that easy Cam." he shook his head, taking a few steps towards me.

His eyes had turned a few shades darker, and suddenly I realized something was very wrong. His expression had shifted, a twisted smile ghosted across his lips as he continued to walk towards me.

"You look good in red Cam." he said, cocking his head to the side. "I just wonder..." he trailed off, grabbing my arms before I had the chance to react.

"Let me go!" I screeched at him, fighting against his hold.

He pinned my arms above my head, shoving me back against the wall. My head hit the brick hard, and I felt pain shoot through my body as his lips attached to the side of my neck, his teeth biting down hard against my skin.

"Don't." I whimpered as one of his hands wandered down to grasp the hem of my dress.

"Relax babe." he whispered darkly, tightening his grip around my wrists.

"Help!" I screamed. "Somebody help me!"

He backhanded me across my mouth and moved his face closer to mine. "Don't scream." he growled at me. "That's just going to make this worse for you."

Tears had begun to blur my vision. Josh's hand had moved underneath the hem of my dress and the only thing I could comprehend at that moment was how alone I was. There was no one to help me and no one to run to. I was on my own and it was the most dreadful feeling in the entire world.

Josh grinned down at me, his eyes glinting darkly. "This is going to be-"

"Get the _fuck_ off her!"

Everything happened in a blur.

One minute Josh was on top of me, the next minute he wasn't. Someone had pulled him off me, rather aggressively, because the next thing I realized, Josh was on the ground and Zach was standing in front of me.

"You don't wanna do this man." Josh grunted as Zach bent down and grabbed him roughly by the collar.

"You're a piece of shit." Zach growled, slamming his back against the brick wall.

I felt hot tears streaking down my face. "Zach."

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again." he spat in Josh's face.

Josh smiled. "What are you going to do about it rich boy?" he taunted, kneeing Zach in the stomach.

He doubled over, releasing Josh's shirt. "Shit." Josh laughed and stepped closer to Zach, balling his hands up in fists.

"Don't you dare fucking hit him Josh." I growled at him, not about to let Zach get hurt on my behalf.

"Stay out of this sweetheart." he shot back.

"Don't call her that." Zach snapped at him, standing up straight.

"Who are you dude? Her boyfriend or something?" he snickered, and I could feel anger bubbling in my stomach as Zach's face hardened.

"Well I know you sure as hell aren't." he retorted. "Hit me pretty boy, see what happens." he spat at Josh, glancing between his raised fists.

"No." I said loudly, causing both boys to turn and look at me. I walked over to Zach, placing one hand on his chest. "Can we just go?" I asked, my voice cracking at the end. Zach looked down at me, his green eyes clouding over as he brought a hand up to brush against my cheek.

Josh snorted. "Saved by your girl, Goode?" he asked tauntingly, and I could tell by the way Zach's body tensed that he wanted nothing more than to punch Josh in the mouth.

"Look at _me_." I said softly, taking his face in my hands. "I'm okay."

Zach nodded, taking a few deeps breaths. "Okay." he murmured, his arms circling my waist. "Okay."

Josh looked like he wanted to say something, but never got the chance, because just then the back door to the club burst open, and out walked Bex and Macey.

"What the bloody hell is going on out here?" Bex demanded, glaring at Josh.

"He attacked me." Josh said, pointing at Zach, who snorted loudly. "Little bitch got mad 'cause he saw Cam and I getting it on."

I felt Zach tense again. "That's not what happened." I growled at him. "You were hurting me."

Zach's fingers skirted across my back and I felt him pull me closer as he stared at Josh. "Go home." he said evenly.

"Please." Macey said. "For everyone's sake."

Josh glanced between us all for a few seconds before laughing. "This is a waste of my time." he said finally, looking directly at me. "She's not even worth it."

His words hurt more than I'd expected them to. I felt Zach begin to take a few steps towards him, but Josh was having none of that. He turned and began to walk away, and I watched as his broad form finally disappeared around the corner.

Zach shook his head. "I could kill that little prick." he said lowly, glancing back in the direction he'd gone.

"It's not worth it." Bex said to him. "Trust me."

"I can't believe he had the balls to come here." Macey said to me. "You'd think he'd get the hint the first time you dumped his ass."

I sighed. "Can we just go home?"

"I'll take her home." Zach said before Bex and Macey had the chance to say anything.

The girls exchanged a look that did not go unnoticed by Zach and I, before nodding. "Text me when you're at home Cam." Bex said to me before she and Macey disappeared back into the club.

I sighed again and pulled away from Zach's arms slightly. "Are you okay?" he murmured, his green eyes burning through the side of my face.

I shook my head, trying to blink back the tears that had welled up in the corners of my eyes. "No." I choked out, not daring to look at him.

I felt his strong arms wrap around my body as he brought me to his chest. He rested his chin on the top of my head and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." I said, my voice shaking.

"You don't deserve his shit Cammie." Zach said into my hair. I didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Maybe I do." I whispered.

"No-"

"See that's just it Zach," I said, pulling back to look at him. "You don't know me. You don't know anything about me." I said, but I wasn't trying to accuse him of anything.

"I know." he nodded, his green eyes flickering to meet my blue ones. "But I want to." he searched my face carefully. "That is, if you want me to?"

I nodded slowly. "I do."

A small smile ghosted across his lips as he looked down at me. "Good."

I looked at him. "You know you were the last person I would've thought to come to my rescue tonight." I said, and he looked kind of surprised.

"Why's that?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

I shrugged. "You just looked like you didn't want anything to do with me back in the club." I said, referring to when he'd looked pissed after having seen Josh and I dancing together.

He smiled bitterly and nodded. "I didn't like seeing you with him." he said, and my insides began to do little somersaults.

"Why?"

He glanced away from me and shrugged. "It bothered me." he said slowly, as if he was trying to find the right words to say.

"Why?" I repeated.

He smirked at me and shrugged again. "I guess it's just something about you, Morgan." he sighed, trying not smile.

"Something about me, huh?" I asked, moving closer to him.

We stared at each other for a few long seconds, and the look he was giving me, those green eyes, was enough to send my brain into complete overdrive. My mind flashed back to Bex's party, when we had almost kissed. I chewed my bottom lip and looked up at him through my long lashes, feeling him lean towards me slightly.

Should I kiss him?

Is he going to kiss me?

His eyes flickered to my lips for a brief second and I expected him to close the small gap between us, but he didn't. He gently touched the side of my face where Josh had slapped me, his eyebrows pulling together slightly.

"You know why I can't kiss you right now." he murmured, and I did.

I'd just been assaulted by Josh, not to mention that I'd known Zach for 24 hours and he'd been the one to rescue me. Neither one of us were in the best place mentally, and I knew he wasn't the type of guy to take any advantage of a girl.

"But that doesn't mean I don't want to." he said quietly. "Because I do." he added, and his words made my stomach flutter.

And then I smiled to myself.

Because Zach Goode was the first boy to ever give me butterflies.

* * *

><p><strong>***PLEASE READDDD****<strong>

**Happy ending for Zammie :-) Okay I don't know how you guys feel that I keep delaying the Zammie kiss, but I kind of have to b/c their relationship needs time to develop. Thanks for all the great reviews btw, I love reading your guys' comments! Keeping reviewing, it motivates me to write! _Also I want to know if you guys think I should occasionally switch the POV from Cammie to Zach?!_** **Anyways thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading, more coming soon I promise! **

**~Kaylee :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Cammie POV

It had been a whole week since the "Josh incident." A whole week since I'd seen or talked to Zach, and it was making me anxious. I'd been waiting for something from him; a call, a text, even a postcard would've been nice, but I got nothing. And I knew it shouldn't bother me that a boy I had meet barely over a week ago hadn't called me, but it did, and I was determined to do everything in my power to get his stupid, smirking face out of my head.

"Cameron! Try this one on!" my mother's icy voice cut through the air, and I realized I didn't need to look far for a distraction. "Your grandparents are going to arrive in town shortly with your brother and you need to look presentable." she added, waving an expensive-looking dress in the air as she stomped into my bedroom.

I stifled a groan and plucked the dress out of her hands, giving it a quick once-over. It was a short, blue, bodycon dress with straps that I knew would go perfectly with my only pair of nude heels. I glanced up at my mother. "It's nice." I said quietly.

She managed a brief smile. "Dorothea picked it out." she said, and I felt my heart sink slightly. Dorothea was our longtime housekeeper/maid/woman-who-did-everything-for-us. Of course it was Dorothea who picked it out.

"Well, I'll thank her when I see her." I said, folding the dress over my arm.

A disproving frown tugged at my mother's thin lips. "Don't crease the fabric, Cameron." she scolded me, snatching her leather purse off my bed. "I'll see you downstairs in half an hour." she added dully as she made her way out of my room.

I closed the door behind her and took a few deep breaths, trying not to go completely insane. I was at that level of stress where I felt like I could start crying at any moment, but at the same time I had this overwhelming urge to punch a wall until my knuckles bled. And the scary thing was, I wasn't even on my period.

I sat on my bed for a few long minutes before deciding that if I wasted anymore time dwelling on my own personal drama, I would only anger my mother, who already seemed to be in a sour mood. I reluctantly pulled myself up and grabbed the dress, quickly ditching my sweats and slipping the garment over my head. It fit a little tighter than I would've liked, but I wasn't about to complain.

I dragged my large make-up bag from under the bathroom counter and sat down cross-legged in front of the floor-length mirror standing next to my bed. I applied a thin layer of foundation and concealer, a few swipes of mascara, lip gloss, and finally a light touch of powder. I lightly curled the ends of my hair and slipped on my nude heels, stepping back to check my full appearance in the mirror.

After deciding that I looked good enough to meet my mother's approval, I grabbed my phone and small clutch purse off my bedside table, before making my way down our long staircase.

"You're on time." my mother said, peering over at me.

I didn't know if she was trying to be pleasant or what, so I just nodded. "Yeah."

She inhaled a sharp breath and glanced at the both of us. "Well let's not just stand around," she said, clasping her hands together. "I believe I have a son to welcome home." she smiled, grabbing her purse from the front table as I tried not to throw up in my mouth.

This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

><p>"There he is!" my mother squealed delightedly as Grant appeared at the entrance of the restaurant.<p>

He was dressed in a blue polo shirt and pressed khakis. His blonde hair was styled in a messy fashion that looked like it had taken an entire bottle of hair gel to accomplish. He looked clean cut and tan, like he'd just walked out of a catelogue for Teen Vogue or something, and it almost irritated me.

Grant flashed that award-winning, pearly white smile of his as he approached our dinner table. "God I've missed you guys." he said, spreading his arms wide as my mother lept up to hug him.

"Isn't he quite a young man." my grandfather announced proudly as he and my grandmother hobbled up behind Grant. He clapped a bony hand on Grant's shoulder and smiled as well as he could.

"It's so good to see you dad." my mother said warmly, and I tried my hardest not to gag.

"Rachel." my grandmother barked as she sauntered up besides Grant. "Take my purse, I've been carrying this damn thing on my arm for too long!"

My mother stiffed a smile and took the purse from her, even going as far as pulling out the seat for my grandmother to sit in. My grandparents glanced briefly at my father and I before making small talk with mother on the other side of the table while Grant plopped down next to me.

"Hey Cams." Grant chirped, and I could see his dimples as he grinned at me.

As much as Grant seemed to piss me off, I still loved him and he was still my brother and my best friend, and with him smiling at me like that, it was kind of hard not to smile back. "Hey Granty."

"Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" he asked as he opened up the menu.

I shrugged as an image of Zach quickly flashed through my head. "Not really." I said finally, my eyes sweeping across the long list of dinner entrees.

He snorted. "Nothing?"

I swallowed. "Not that I can think of."

He cocked his head to the side, peering at me out of the corner of his eye. "I'll just have to get it out of Bex then."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Just then, my grandmother's sharp voice interrupted the conversation. "Cameron." she said icily, sounding way too much like my mother.

"Yes?" I replied politely, knowing full well the next thing to come out of her mouth was not going to be so nice.

Her dark eyes studied me for a few seconds. "You look like you've put on a few pounds." she said, and her words felt like a slap across the face. My mother bowed her head, pretending to study the dinner menu, while the three men remained silent.

I wanted to say something along the lines of, _Well at least I don't look like you,_ but I knew what a chaos that would cause, and I wasn't in the mood for a headache. I swallowed hard and forced a small smile. "I'm trying to start eating healthier." I said through clenched teeth.

She managed a stiff nod. "Good. Young girl like you could benefit to lose some weight."

Grant coughed awkwardly and I felt like crying. "Thank you." I said stiffly, gripping the edge of the table so hard I was sure my knuckles hard turned completely white. My mother, for once, looked slightly apologetic. My whole body was tensed and I was more than ready to leave. "If you'll excuse me." I choked out, standing up from my seat.

I turned and made a beeline straight towards the bathroom, but didn't go in. I leaned against the wall and took a few, long, deep breaths, trying to control my anger. I don't know where in the world it's okay for someone to openly and directly criticize someone about their weight, especially in front of other people, but what else was I to expect from the woman who gave birth to my own witch of a mother?

"Cammie." Grant's voice startled me. I turned to see him standing there, looking upset. "I came to see if you were-"

"I'm fine." I said quickly, smiling. "See?"

He shook his head. "She just wanted to make you mad." he said, as if that was supposed to make me feel better. "It's grandma, she doesn't get it Cam. I know I should've said something,-"

"You know what?" I said, cutting him off. "I don't really care. I'm not going back to that table anyways so it doesn't matter."

"Cammie-" he took a couple steps towards me but I shook my head.

"I have much better things to do that sit here with this mess of a family getting insulted." I snorted. "See you at home Grant."

And with that, I turned on my heel and made my way towards the back exit, shoving the door open and stepping outside. The sun had gone down and the air was still warm. I fished my phone out of my small purse and went into my contacts, scrolling for a bit before I got to the name I was looking for.

Zach.

* * *

><p>Zach's POV<p>

"Is this really going to be our Friday night dude?" Nick whined for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

We were sitting in my large basement watching reruns of Ridiculousness on MTV, trying to figure out what do. No one interesting was throwing a party tonight, not that I was even in the mood to go to one.

"Why don't you call up your new girlfriend?" Nick said, smirking at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Funny dude. Too bad she's not my girlfriend." I reminded him, glancing down at my lap.

"What's her name again?"

I rolled my eyes. "Cammie."

"Oh right how could I forget? It's not like you haven't stopped talking about her for the past week." he said said sarcastically.

"Shut up Nick." I snapped at him, although there wasn't much I could say to defend myself. I was kind of going crazy about her, mostly because we hadn't talked in a week and it was making me think maybe she wanted nothing to do with me after all.

"You've got your thinking face on bud." Nick said, glancing over at me. "Don't tell me you're already stressing over this girl dude."

I sighed loudly. "Is it bad that I just wanna talk to her again?" I asked, reaching into my pocket for my phone. "Like just to hear her voice-"

I never got to finish what I was saying because just then my phone began to ring. I glanced down at the caller id and felt my stomach drop.

"It's Cammie." I said as Nick attempted to peer over my shoulder.

He laughed. "What a coincidence."

"What do I do?" I asked quickly, feeling my palms begin to sweat.

"Answer it!" he said. "Be cool man."

I pressed the green button and held the phone to my ear. "Hey Cam." I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Hey Zach." she answered, and I could immediately tell something was off.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

There was a long pause. "Uh no. I'm actually not." she said after a moment, and I could hear her voice shaking slightly. "I-um, could you maybe pick me up?"

"Where are you?" I asked, already standing up. Nick shot me a questioning look as I glanced around for my car keys.

"I don't know." she said, sounding like she was about to start crying.

I ran a hand through my messy hair. "Can you look around and tell me if you're by any stores or buildings or anything?"

There was another pause. "There's some bank across the street, and a Hilton right next door."

I nodded, knowing exactly where she was. "Alright Cam I know exactly where you are and I'm gonna be there in like ten minutes okay?"

"Thank you so much." she choked out, and it was making me worried, the fact that she was upset and in the middle of no where by herself. "I'm sorry if I'm ruining your night." she added.

I shook my head even though she couldn't see. "Never Cam. You could never ruin my night."

"Promise?" she asked softly.

"I promise." I replied gently. "I'll see you in a few minutes." I added before hanging up.

Nick snorted loudly, startling me slightly as I'd almost forgotten he was still there. "You're whipped as fuck dude."

I glared down at him. "She's upset, what was I supposed to do?" I snapped, knowing full well even if Cammie hadn't been upset I still probably would've dropped whatever I was doing to go get her.

"So what am I supposed to go home now?" he asked.

I shrugged. "If I bring her back here she probably won't mind you."

"Probably won't mind me." Nick repeated. "You're a real ass Zach, you know that?"

I grinned. "Don't be jealous baby, even with Cammie around I'll still pay attention to you." I said, winking at him. "If that's what you're concerned about."

"It's not." he assured me quickly, making a face. "But I appreciate the effort."

I smirked. "I'll be back in a little while."

* * *

><p>It only took me ten minutes to get to the Hilton Cammie had been talking about. Even though it was beginning to get dark out, I was able to spot her right away.<p>

She jumped up as soon as my car pulled up to the curb. "Zach!" she called out, and the sound of her voice was already enough to make my insides tingle slightly.

She approached the car quickly, and it only took a few seconds for me to notice what she was wearing. "Why is it that every time I come to your rescue, you look like you're dressed for a cocktail party or something?" I asked, only half joking as I cut the engine.

She managed a smile. "Try family dinner." she said bitterly, and suddenly it dawned on me that that was probably the reason she sounded so upset on the phone.

"So did you want me to take you home?" I asked once she had climbed into the passenger seat and buckled herself in.

She shrugged. "I don't know if I want to go home right now."

"I could always take you back to my place." I suggested, eyeing her carefully. "My friend Nick is there but he said he wouldn't mind if I brought you."

She nodded slowly. "Okay."

I started the engine and safely pulled away from the curb, checking behind my shoulder quickly before switching lanes. We drove in silence for a few minutes, but there were so many questions buzzing through my head that I wanted to ask her.

"You're probably really confused right now." she said aloud, almost as if she were reading my mind.

"Well I mean..." I trailed off, trying to figure out what to say without offending her or making her upset. "I just wish I knew what was going on with you Cam."

She snorted. "Where do I begin?"

I shrugged, looking over at her. "I've got time."

"Ask me something." she said. "Anything. And I'll answer completely honest."

"Why me?"

"What?"

"Why did you call me out of all people?" I asked, wanting to know. "You could've easily called Bex or Macey, or anyone for that matter, but you didn't."

She thought about this for a few minutes. "You really want to know?"

"Well that's kinda why I asked the question."

She scowled. "Okay smart ass, the reason I called you and not anybody else is because for some stupid reason you make me feel safe."

I tried not to smile but didn't do a very good job. "Is that so?"

She reached over to smack me on the arm. "Don't laugh, I know it's kind of stupid considering we've only known each other for like a week but-"

"It's not stupid." I cut her off. It made me feel good that I made her feel safe, but I wasn't about to let her know that. "Can I ask you another question?"

She smiled. "I think you just did, but go ahead."

"What happened tonight?" I asked, watching as the smile dropped off her face, quickly replaced by a frown.

"Just my family." she answered through a strained voice. "Being around them sometimes is hard because I'm so different from all of them."

"Different how?"

She shrugged. "What my parents want for me and what I want for me are two very different things."

"So did you guys get in an argument or something?"

She shook her head. "My grandparents are in town and so is my brother Grant. Those three plus my parents are enough to make anyone walk out of a restaurant." she said bitterly, chewing at her bottom lip. I could tell by the way she was sitting, so rigidly, with her arms crossed and her jaw set so firmly, she on the verge of crying, which was the last thing I wanted right now.

"I didn't mean to make you upset." I said softly, turning onto a side street.

She shook her head, turning her body so that I could no longer see her face. "It's not your fault." she said shakily. "It's mine."

I felt my insides clench. It made me upset to see her upset. "Cammie." I said, quickly pulling the car over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?"

"None of this is your fault." I said to her, cutting the engine.

"You don't know that Zach." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm never going to be good enough for them."

"You don't need to good enough for anybody but yourself." I whispered, moving closer to her.

"You don't get it." she choked out, covering her face with her hands. "I hate myself."

Her words cut into me like a knife. "Don't say that shit Cam." I said, swallowing a huge lump in my throat. I unbuckled her seatbelt and drew her closer to me, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she pushed her face into the crook of my neck.

I felt her tears staining my t-shirt and felt my chest ache as a sob erupted from her lips. I was never the guy comforting the girl. I was never the guy who wanted anything to do with a girl past hooking up. I've never been the relationship type of guy. I didn't want to commit to anyone and I didn't want anyone committing to me, but there was something about Cammie Morgan. I wanted all of her in every way possible, and it scared the living shit out of me.

"I wish I knew what to say to you to make you feel better." I said against her hair. "But I don't."

She looked up me through her tears and managed a small smile. "You don't really need to say anything Zach. You being here kind of makes it better already."

I felt heat coursing through my veins as those words left her mouth. There was only a few inches separating our faces, and I gently reached up to brush a strand of curls away from her face.

"You're beautiful." I said, my voice sounding husky. I don't know where that had come from, but as soon as the words left my mouth I saw the heat rise to her cheeks.

"You really know how to make a girl blush." she whispered, chewing her lip.

Everything about her was making my head spin. Every time she spoke it sent chills down my spin and every time she touched me I felt this electric pulse run throughout my entire body.

The way she was making me feel was like nothing I'd ever experienced in my entire life.

And it terrified me.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, her forehead creasing as she looked up at me.

_You._ "Nothing." I said, shaking my head. "I just don't like seeing you upset.

"I'm sorry." she said, pulling away slightly to wiper her tear-stained cheeks.

I smiled. "Don't be." I glanced out the window, noticing that it just begun to drizzle. "We should probably get back." I said, watching her carefully.

"Thank you again." she said as re-started the engine. "I don't know what I'd do without you Goode." she said, smirking in a way that made my stomach churn.

_Anything for you Cammie. _"Anytime Morgan."

* * *

><p><strong>***PLEASE READDD***<strong>

**Wow so I'm really sorry about not updating sooner, but I've had a lot going on with school and stuff, so I'll try to be better about that. I've even started writing the next chapter already! Anyways, so this chapter is meant to be like a sort of glimpse into the beginning go Cam's family problems, and obviously a lotta Zammie. Zach's starting to realize his feelings for her and it's freaking him out bc he's not the type to fall for a girl and I KNOW how cliche and overdone this theme is, but don't worry, bear with me, I have sooo many great ideas for how I want this to play out! If ya'll will please continue to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, that'd be much appreciated. Give me any thoughts, feedback, anything you have to say bc it's all much appreciated. And don't worry for anyone tired of me putting off their kiss, it's going to happen. Really soon. And Jonas and Liz are bound to make an appearance and Grant is not going to be painted as some asshole brother, this story is just beginning people! Thanks for reading, love all your wonderful comments, and review plzzzzzz! :-)**

**~~~~Kaylee~~~~**


End file.
